


Double the Fun

by LaceKyoko1138



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Impregnation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceKyoko1138/pseuds/LaceKyoko1138
Summary: Tiki, finding herself in heat, seeks Robin out for a good time. Chrom joins in.





	Double the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that has been haunting me for a while, so I finally wrote it and decided I'd publish it. I apologize if it's a bit OOC, but it's smut so who cares.

Tiki was horny. She was craving a thick cock to plug her up and fill her with sticky cum. Her heat had arrived and it took everything within her to not jump on the nearest dick. Masturbating only took her so far. She craved the heat and passion of sex.

Tiki decided the only thing to do was to proposition Robin. He was currently one of the only single men in the camp, and while the others were handsome in their own way, Tiki thought Robin was the bee’s knees. So she skipped out of her cozy tent and found Robin in his, studying away, analyzing positions on a map.

“Tiki?” He asked as she stepped in. “What brings you here?”

“I’m going to be blunt. Robin, I’m in heat, and I desire to have sex with you.” She said plainly in her soft voice.

“I… What?” Robin was flummoxed. Tiki, the god damn _Voice of Naga_, wanted to sleep with him? He had to be dreaming.

“This is no dream, Robin,” she said as if she read his mind. “This is real. I desperately need you.” Before he could even agree (which he was going to do anyway), she started to disrobe.

Propriety was a thing and Robin didn’t want this to be just… Well, just sex was fine, but he at least wanted to make it a little special for her.

He didn’t get a chance to say anything about that though because Tiki was already naked, making quick work of her skimpy outfit, and had dropped to her knees, nuzzling Robin’s crotch.

“Ah...” Robin gasped, liking the way her face nuzzled into his penis. “Tiki, that feels...really good.”

“I’m so glad. You know, it’s been some time since I had a good lay,” she said softly. “I’m glad my first time in centuries is with you.”

Robin wasn’t sure if he wanted to know who the other men (or women) Tiki slept with were, because all he wanted was her to put that mouth to work.

Tiki sensed this and took Robin’s penis out of his trousers. She grinned as she surmised the size of it.

“Oh Robin! It’s so large!” She was delighted. Immediately she began to work magic on his dick. Licking from base to tip, fondling his balls, and then sucking it, letting it grow further and further into her mouth until it hit the back of her throat. Robin groaned.

“Gods, Tiki, you’re..._amazing_,” he cried out as she squeezed his balls after a particularly hard suck.

Robin felt like he could burst just with that treatment, but Tiki released him, shedding his clothes off for him. When he was properly naked, she grasped his shoulders.

“Fuck me.”

Robin pounced. Tiki giggled. She was on her back on his bed roll, legs spread wide, pussy dripping wet, and Robin fingered her to prepare her for what was to come. He even went as far as to lick her pussy until she was a convulsing mess. His tongue swirled around her clit, fingers probing her entrance, and she cried his name in delight as she had her first orgasm for the night.

“Oh Robin, you’re so wonderful,” she moaned. “I can’t wait for you to be inside me.”

“Same, Tiki,” he agreed. “I can tell you’re good and ready for me.” He climbed on top of her, guiding his dick to her entrance.

“Do it, Robin. Penetrate me.”

But before Robin could do much else, Chrom of all people decided to walk in.

“Hey Robin, did you- OH YE GODS.” Chrom was flabbergasted at what he was seeing: a naked Robin, his best friend, fucking the Voice of Naga.

“Chrom! I…!” But Chrom shushed him.

“I...” Chrom felt his pants tighten. Seeing his best friend balls deep into a three thousand year old manakete shouldn’t have aroused him so, but it sure did. “I… Want to join in.”

“Wait, _what?!_” Robin exclaimed. Tiki only chuckled.

“You can enter from the back door, if you get my drift,” she coyly said. Chrom beamed.

“I was having issues with Sumia anyway,” Chrom said simply of his wife, stripping down to nothing.

“Chrom! You have a baby with her!” Robin tried to argue. Yet he knew that Chrom had so desperately wanted to dally with another woman. This was that chance.

“I know… But she doesn’t satisfy me, Robin. You know that.” Chrom then arranged Tiki to be on her side.

“I hope I don’t hurt you,” he said. She shook her head.

“We manaketes aren’t so easily broken,” she laughed. She raised her left leg above her head. “Get in,” she commanded.

So Chrom, with a little saliva to slicken his dick, entered Tiki’s ass, and Robin, feeling a little embarrassed now, managed to reenter Tiki’s pussy. In tandem, the men fucked the woman.

Tiki wanted oblivion. She wanted to be fucked so hard she forgot her name. Her moans and whines said as much. Chrom hammered into her ass, spanking her as he did, while Robin pumped his way into her cervix. Tiki felt amazing. Both her entrances were filled with two studs and she couldn’t wait for them to release their spunk inside her.

“Tiki, you’re so tight,” Chrom grunted as he pushed his way through her muscles. “Gods, it feels so good.”

“Oh Chrom, your cock is making me squirm!” She bounced into his thrust, letting him probe further into her. She looked to Robin. “Robin, keep going! Deeper, Robin, deeper!”

He grasped her hips and thrust as far as he could into her. She was so slick that it was easy to do.

Tiki could feel her peak coming fast. “I’m gonna come!” she yelled. It was the loudest they ever heard her.

Tiki hit her peak and squirted all over both men. As her ass and pussy clenched onto both throbbing cocks, both men came. They released their sperm into her, filling her up. She could feel the creamy white goo hitting her so deep that she had another orgasm just from that sensation. She was so sensitive that anything could have set her off.

Both men kept riding out their orgasms inside of her until they were flaccid. They pulled out, inspecting their work.

Tiki lay on her side, legs still wide, as her eyes were wide, tongue lolling out, semen seeping out of her. She was breathing heavily, skin flushed pink. It almost made them hard again, but enough time was spent fucking her. Chrom quickly dressed, muttering that Sumia would wonder where he was. Robin helped Tiki up.

“You should probably head back to your tent, Tiki,” Robin whispered.

“But I want to stay with you. I want to keep fucking.”

“Tiki, you’ve had three orgasms.”

She shook her head. “It’s not enough. I need to fuck until the heat is gone.”

“...how long does the heat last?”

“Until I’m pregnant.”

Robin choked. “Um, I...”

“Robin, please. I want, no, I _need_, a baby.” She grasped his cock. “Please, won’t you give me what I so desire?”

Robin had long harbored feelings for Tiki, and frankly the war would be over soon, ideally, so what harm was there in making a baby with her?

“Fine. To be honest, I’ve really liked you for a long time now...” He uttered.

“Enough to marry me?” She whispered into his ear as she pumped his cock to full staff.

“Y-yes,” he stuttered.

“Good.” She hopped onto his dick, bouncing on top of him. “Grab my breasts! Please!”

He grabbed her tits, fiddling with her nipples. She squirmed, whining and moaning as he hit her deep inside.

They kept going at it like absolute animals. Robin noticed that the sun was beginning to rise from a little window in his tent. He had forgotten to cover it amidst the love-making. Oh well.

Robin came again, coating her insides with another helping of his cream. Her pussy gripped his dick as she came again. Exhaustion was starting to come in.

They collapsed together on his bed roll. He could feel the cum, either his or Chrom’s, drying on the fabric. He looked down to see cum leaking out of Tiki. What a mess. But it was strangely hot.

Not hot enough to keep going, as Robin was a mere mortal and had limits. Tiki looked like she could go again, but she considered Robin’s feelings and snuggled next to him. Despite they were supposed to have an early march, the two fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
